Babysitting Problem
by Hope-Hikari
Summary: Let's see... It all started in Camp Half-Blood with Lou Ellen, but this story isn't about her. It's about the gods, and their charges who are, in reality, their children. Lou probably should not have made that Toddler Potion. Teens turned demigod babies are not normal but hopefully the gods will have good luck babysitting. Not. Contains 1 OC and it is Post-Giant War.
1. Chapter 1 Whoops It's a Baby Mishap

Light: Since I might have to stop my other story, I decided to type a new story.

Thalia: I don't really know about this story.

Light: Yeah. It might not be as funny as the last one because I was really, really upset while writing this chapter.

Thalia: I was talking about the plot.

Light: I like my plot thank you.

Thalia: I don't. Oh, and there is no way in the whole world Light aka Hope-Hikari can own PJO or HoO.

Light: Enjoy.

Chapter 1 Whoops. It's A Baby Mishap.

"Please enter, Hecate," Athena said from her throne. All twelve Olympians plus Hades and Hestia were present in the throne room that day even if it wasn't a Winter Solstice. Who'd have a Winter Solstice in the middle of summer anyway?

"Thank you Athena, I am sorry for asking a meeting from the gods at this day. It's just that one problem from one of my children popped up." Hecate said.

"It couldn't be that important could it?" Hera asked. She had a soft spot for demigods now, after the Second Giant War but now that there is no war, demigod matters can't be truly interesting to her

Hecate fidgeted, "Actually it rather is and before I reveal it, I'd rather you all know that it wasn't Lou Ellen's fault altogether."

Hermes prayed (can gods do that) that it wasn't his children's fault as well.

"Just spill it Hecate." Apollo said.

Hecate waved her arm. A golden mist covered the floor of the throne room. When, it blew away, there was a baby on the floor. Not even a baby. Sixteen the floor of the throne room of Olympus. What the Hades?

"WHO ARE THESE BABIES HECATE!?" Zeus boomed.

"They are your children." Hecate answered calmly.

"What happened to them?" Athena asked.

"Well-" Hecate started.

_Flashback starts_

"_Hey guys!" Lou Ellen said. She was in the big house with most of the cabin leaders. _

_Chiron has announced a cabin leader meeting but a lot of the leaders weren't present yet. The only people who were present were Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Thalia, Travis and Connor Stoll, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Katie Gardner, Leo Valdez, Will Solace, Pollux and Clarisse la Rue. For some reason Phoebe (from the hunters) and Reyna were also present._

"_What is it Lou?" Annabeth asked._

"_It's this." Lou Ellen said, proudly holding up a glass vial. It contained a rose pink liquid which swirled about because of the amount of magic it contained. Lou Ellen smiled proudly and said, "It's a potion to make people th- AAH!"_

_That was when Light Ichinose, granddaughter of Poseidon ran in and bumped into Lou Ellen, who accidentally dropped her potion. The second the vial made contact with the floor it broke. The rose pink liquid changed into the same colouredmist and engulfed all the campers (and non-campers) present. _

_When the mist disappeared, Lou Ellen looked around for the other cabin leaders and Light, Phoebe and Reyna. All she saw were sixteen babies, who looked exactly like the sixteen teens who were in the room not too long ago._

_The door behind Lou Ellen was opened and with a clip-clop-clip Chiron walked in with the cabin leaders of the minor gods._

"_Where is everyone?" Chiron asked, "And what are all those babies doing here."_

"_They aren't quite babies," Lou Ellen corrected, "They're three year olds and they are everyone. Chiron, I think we have a problem."_

"_Yes child," Chiron gravely said, "I believe we do."_

_End Flashback_

The gods were shocked at Demeter's story.

"You mean our children shrunk and turned into babies?" Aphrodite asked.

Hecate nodded.

"Great," Dionysus said sarcastically, "The little brats have turned into littler brats."

Thankfully for us, Zeus blasted him with lightning for calling his daughter and roman son brats.

"What I don't get is. Why didn't Lou Ellen turn into a baby as well?" Athena asked.

"She was using the anti-unwanted magic spell I gave her for her last birthday." Hecate answered.

"Ok then."

"Hecate," Hestia started, "The demigods have turned into toddlers, but what do you expect us to do about it?"

"Well, my daughter just finished the potion a yesterday and it took her a few months to make and the campers aren't very sure how to take care of them. Plus, Chiron believes that camp is dangerous for them. So, we were hoping that you will take care of them for the few months my children and I will need to create an antidote for the potion.

"A FEW MONTHS!?" The gods yelled.

"Yes." Hecate said.

"No." Hera yelled, "We can't keep the demigods with us at all times for a few months. That would be disastrous. They might get in the way of our work."

"Do you want the toddlers to grow up for the next few months in the presence of Camp Half-Blood where the campers fight constantly among each other every single day?"

Hermes's eyes widened and he said, "None of my children are going to grow up in a situation like that. Even if it's just for a few months."

"I have to agree with him actually," Hades said, standing from his throne, shrinking, and picking up a child from the group.

"Thank you, and I don't think you can just drop them off at a mortal's place. Their scents are uncommonly strong. They'll get attacked as soon as you take their eyes off them." Hecate said, "Now I need to get back to the potion, good luck with the children."

She walked towards the doors before turning back and saying, "Bye kids."

"Bwai bwai Auntie Heckee." The babies said.

Hecate stepped out of the room and went back to camp.

The gods looked at each other and Athena said, "We're going to have to take care of one child each but two of us will have to take care of two children."

"Can't we give the daughter of Bellona to Bellona?" Ares asked.

"Bellona is currently busy in Iran trying to make sure some people survive the bombings there." Athena answered.

"I'll take Phoebe, my hunters love children," Artemis volunteered, picking up a red haired, ocean blue eyed girl, "Hello Phoebe. I'm Artemis."

"Wady Awtemwis." Phoebe giggled, looks like Phoebe makes a good hunter, even before she could speak properly. **(Trans: Lady Artemis)**

"I'll take care of Percy then, as my son he can breathe underwater so we should be fine." Poseidon said taking a raven haired sea green eyed boy who was obviously Percy. "Hi Percy, I'm your dad."

"Daddwy." Percy tried out the new word on his tongue, "Pewcy wike daddwy."**(Trans: Daddy. Percy like daddy.)**

"I'm already holding Nico." Hades said.

"Papa." The ebony haired, black eyed baby recently identified as Nico said happily.

The gods were surprised that Nico knew Hades as his father. "What?" Hades asked, "Can't a god take care of his demigod children?"

Oh, that's right. Hades used to help Maria take care of Bianca and Nico when they were younger.

"Hello Annabeth, I'm your mother, Athena." It's obvious who Athena chose to take care of.

"Mommy pwetty." Annabeth praised. **(Trans: Mommy pretty)**

"And who are you dear daughter?" Zeus asked teasingly picking up an electric blue eyed, black haired girl.

"Me Thawia, mweanie not wemembew Thawia."Thalia said. **(Trans: Me Thalia, daddy. Daddy meanie not rememberThalia.)**

Hermes picked up brown haired, blue eyed boys who were currently twins and said, "Hello Travis, Connor. I'm your dad."

"Dwad?" Connor asked. **(Trans: Dad?)**

"Pewson to mom." Travis answered. Uh oh. Looks like Hermes just got himself in a pinch. **(Trans: Person to prank. Like mom.)**

Aphrodite squealed when she saw the brown haired, kaleidoscope eyed girl that was her daughter. "OH PIPER! YOU LOOK SO CUTE AND PRETTY WHEN YOU'RE THREE!"

"Who you?" Piper demanded.

"I'm you mom." Aphrodite squealed. Piper looked like she couldn't believe this squealing maniac was her mother.

"Ugh, fine. I'll take Jason." Hera said, submitting to the task of mothering a baby. It shouldn't be hard. She is the goddess of family, right? She picked up a blond haired, sky blue eyed boy. "Hi Jason, I'm Hera."

"Hewaa…" Jason gurgled. **(Trans: Hera)**

Demeter saw her brown haired green eyed daughter among the remaining children, "Hi Katie. I'm your mother."

"Mommy…" Katie said.

"Hello Leo." Hephaetus said, uncomfortably picking up his curly black haired, dark brown eyed son.

"Dwada?" Leo asked. **(Trans: Dada?)**

"Yes Leo." Hephaetus agreed.

Apollo picked up the blond haired, blue eyed boy that was Will, "Hullo Will. I'm daddy Apollo."

The only reason Artemis was able to hold back the urge to slap Apollo was because she didn't want the babies to be influenced in any way. At least, not yet.

"Hi dadwy Powo." Will said. **(Trans: Hi daddy Pollo.)**

Ares reluctantly took his brown haired, brown eyed daughter. "Clarisse, you better not get in the way of my work punk."

Artemis was this – close to punching Ares for using such a word in front of a child.

"You no distuwb me pway pwunk." Ares blinked. Never has such a young child used that word on him. **(Trans: You no disturb me play punk.)**

Dionysus picked up a blond haired, brown eyed boy who was obviously his son Pollux. There was no way Dionysus would even touch one of those 'brats' if he wasn't Dionysus' son. "Hey. I'm your dad. What's your name?"

"Me Powux. Nwice to mweet 'oo."Pollux said. **(Trans: Me Pollux. Nice to meet you.)**

"I guess I'll take Light and Reyna then." Hestia said, taking the last two babies. Reyna had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Light had light brown, nearly blonde hair and light green eyes. "Hi Light, hi Reyna. I'm Auntie Hestia and I'm going to take care of you so please be kind with me."

"Hi Awntwie Hwestia."Light said.**(Trans: Hi Aunt Hestia)**

"Gwood evenwing Aunt Hwestia." Reyna followed, even as a baby she was polite. **(Trans: Good evening Aunt Hestia)**

Hermes' phone rang.

"Hermes," Martha hissed, "You have 839 emails excluding discount offers and advertisements, 149 messages,"

"42 late deliveries and 593 new ones." George finished

Hermes groaned.

"I suppose that draws an end to our meeting for today, everyone meet back here next week for the children's playdate." Zeus said.

"Wait a second-" Apollo argued we never agreed on a play date. Zeus' glare shut him up.

"Say goodbye to your friends girls." Hestia urged Light and Reyna, "You might not meet them till next week."

The other gods and goddesses said the same to their charges.

"Bwai Pewcee." **(Trans: Bye Percy)**

"Bwai Annwiebweth" **(Trans: Bye Annabeth)**

"Bwai Wight." **(Trans: Bye Light)**

"Bwai Weyna." **(Trans: Bye Reyna)**

"Bwai Pwipwew." ** (Trans: Bye Piper)**

"Bwai Weo." **(Trans: Bye Leo)**

"Bwai Jwaswon." **(Trans: Bye Jason)**

"Bwai Phwoebwe." **(Trans: Bye Phoebe)**

"Bwai Nico." **(Trans: Bye Nico)**

"Bwai Cwonnow." **(Trans: Bye Connor)**

"Bwai Twavwis." **(Trans: Bye Travis)**

"Bwai Thwawia."**(Trans: Bye Thalia)**

"Bwai Powwux."**(Trans: Bye Pollux)**

"Bwai Cwawisse."**(Trans: Bye Clarisse)**

"Bwai Wiww."**(Trans: Bye Will)**

"Bwai Kwatwee." **(Trans: Bye Katie)**

There were hugs and bruises (courtesy of Clarisse) all around. The gods almost can't bear to break the kids away from each other but they changed their minds after thirty minutes of never ending goodbyes.

The gods and goddesses took the hands of their charges and walked them out of the hall.

Thalia and Jason were to sleep with Zeus and Hera in their room that night. Percy was going with Poseidon by boat to Atlantis by boat since the gods couldn't possibly use their normal method of travel, especially since it includes showing their true godly forms and the demigods were mortals after all. Nico was going to stay in the underworld with Hades. Let's hope Hades can stand cradling a sleeping three year old while in a cab. Dionysus decided to risk it and take Pollux to Camp via the Grey Sister's Cab. Annabeth was to stay with Athena in her room in Olympus. So were Reyna and Light with Hestia, Will with Apollo, Phoebe with Artemis, Clarrisse with Ares, Piper with Aphrodite, Katie with Demeter, Leo with Hephaetus and Travis and Connor, not with Hermes since he had jobs to do.

That night was a peaceful night so it was no wonder none of the fourteen gods and goddesses were truly and utterly shocked at the large mess each child got each god and goddess into the next day. _Oops. _They probably should not have underestimated the delicate art of babysitting a three year old while working.

_End._

Light: Whew. Who knew bwaby spweak was swo hward to twype. **(Trans: Who knew baby speak was so hard to type.)**

Thalia: Why awe we stwill spweaking wike bwabies? **(Trans: Why are we speaking like babies?)**

Light: Wook down. **(Trans: Look down.)**

Thalia: *looks down* Why am I a bwaby. Don't twell mwe what happwen in the stowy also happwen to us. **(Trans: Why am I a baby? Don't tell me what happens in the story also happens to us.)**

Light: *nods*

Thalia: I knew I shouwdn't have twusted this stowy! **(Trans: I knew I shouldn't have trusted this story.)**

Light: Await mwy nwext chwappie. **(Trans: Await my next chappie.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Detective Toddlers I

Light: Finawy next chapter is done. Thawia not here today. Me no own PJO. Enjoy chap.

Chapter 2 Detective Toddlers I

_Light & Reyna_

"Rey. Hey Rey." Light called, shaking Reyna awake.

"What is it Light? I thought we agreed to act like toddlers so that means baby talk." Reyna said, waking up.

"S'allright Rey. Aunt Hestia is in the kitchen. I think she's making us milk." Light shuddered at the word 'milk' and said, "I hate milk."

"Ugh. Just drink it and don't call me Rey. Now what did you wake me up for?"

"Well… I think we overdid act last night."

"They think we are babies, and we have spoke with a baby's vocabulary should be fine. Now shush. I think I hear Lady Hestia coming."

Now you might be wondering why they are not speaking by using nonsense baby words or why Reyna called Hestia Hestia instead of Vesta. You see, after the second giant war, the gods have specifically ordered the demigods to refer to them by their Greek forms instead of Roman unless they appeared before the demigods in their Roman forms so that they won't have to constantly switch between one form to the other. And the other question would best be answered with a flashback.

_Flashback starts_

"_Chiron, I think we have a problem." Lou Ellen said._

"_Yes child. I believe we do." Chiron's voice sounded grave to Reyna. She was feeling strange, like she must not open her eyes. Not yet._

"_Lou Ellen, what exactly happened? Why is everyone toddlers?"_

"_Well Chiron see, when I was showing everyone my new potion, Light bumped into me and made me drop my vial which in turn activated it and turned everyone into three year olds."_

'_So that's what happened.'_

"_Will they have memories when they wake up?"_

"_Most probably up until they were really three."_

"_Oh dear, this will be a problem."_

_Reyna wanted to tell them that they were wrong. She did remember. But huh? That's strange. Why doesn't she feel the pain anymore? For some reason, she can't remember all the hurt and sadness that were the after effects of the war. Perhaps it was because she was a child, children have short memories and they always forget things. Maybe she forgot the pain._

_Reyna stood up to tell Chiron and Lou Ellen that she was awake and that she had her memories. Well, at least she tried to. The moment she stood on two legs, she fell. Tears filled Reyna's eyes._

"_WAAAH!" she yelled, "HURTS!" What the Reyna does not cry. Ever. Could it be that Lou Ellen's potion messed up their emotions and made them feel like how a toddler would? It seems it also decreased their physical ability by a lot._

"_Oh, poor Reyna." Lou Ellen said, picking Reyna up and cradling the child to her chest._

'_What is this?!' Reyna thought, 'I am a Roman Praetor, I cannot be subjected to such an embarrassment as this. I don't care if I'm a toddler. Such a thing should not be allowed.'_

"_Let go." Reyna said glaring._

'_I-I have to tell them that I remember, but-but I'm suffering such indignity. I-I can't do it.'_

_Reyna spared a glance at her napping friends and turned back to Lou Ellen. Those guys were going to kill her for this. She turned back to Lou Ellen and tilted her head cutely, "Who you?"_

_End flashback_

In short it was Reyna's pride that got them into this problem of being babysitted by the gods but no one actually cared too much. This meant that they would have more time with the godly side of the family. Let's hope said side does not find out though.

Hestia went into her room, bringing as Light guessed, milk. "Ah! You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Awntie Hestee." Light said. Hestia blinked at her new nickname.

"Mowning Awnt Tia." Reyna greeted. Hestia blinked again.

"I brought you milk." Hestia said holding up two bottles of milk.

Reyna held out her chubby hands for her bottle. Hestia gave her the bottle. Reyna stuck it in her mouth and sucked it. Oh the indignity. Reyna glared at Light to say 'If anyone finds out about this, it will be you I murder' but Light was busy.

"NOO! Me no want mwilk! Mwilk is evil!" Light yelled.

"Milk is good. It's healthy for you. It won't hurt you." Hestia urged trying to pop the bottle between Light's lips.

Light stubbornly kept her lips shut and shook her head.

"Please Light."

Light backed away. "No."

Reyna chuckled, this was seriously unexpected entertainment. By now, Hestia was chasing Light all around the room with Light yelling, "NO WANT MEANIE MWILK!"

"MILK IS NOT MEAN!" Hestia yelled back.

"NONONONO! MWILK MEAN!"

"Wight!" Reyna called, "Dwink milk ol you no get bweckie." **(Drink milk or you won't get breakfast)**

"No bweckie if no mwilk?" Light asked.

Reyna nodded. Light looked like she was going to cry. She hates missing breakfast. The babified (A/N: I like that word) granddaughter of Poseidon sulkily drank her milk as quickly as she could. Reyna had to admit that it was interesting to see a toddler chug down a whole bottle of milk in less than 10 seconds. At the end of the nine point something seconds Light made a face and said, "Awntie Hestee. Want to pwuke."

"You're going to throw up?" Hestia asked. Light nodded.

"AAAHH! QUICKLY WE MUST GO TO THE TOILET!" Hestia picked up the babies and brought them both to the toilet. She sat Reyna on a chest outside the room and brought Light into the bathroom.

That, my dear readers, was how Reyna found herself on a rather high chest while Hestia was occupied with Light puking in the toilets of Olympus.

"Hi Weyna!" a voice greeted. Reyna turned around and saw that it was Leo and Hephaestus.

"Mowning Weo." Reyna said, smiling.

"Now, now, why are you on a chest?" Hephaestus asked.

"Awnt Tia and Wight in toiwet. Wight puke." Reyna answered. Hephaestus looked at her in surprise and Leo gave her a 'Seriously?' look.

"Well then Reyna, would you like to come with us for breakfast?" Hephaestus offered.

"No. My daddy say must bwush teeth aftew wakey. Me no bwush teeth yet." Reyna said.

"Very well then, would you at least want to get down from the chest?"

Reyna thought for a while before nodding. The god of forges lifted her and set her down on the floor. Reyna looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Uncwe Festus."

"You're welcome. Now Leo, let's go to breakfast."

"Kay 'kay." Leo said, "Bwai Weyna."

"See you Weo."

As soon as they were out of sight, Hestia popped out and took Reyna into the bathroom to give her a bath and brush her teeth, same as what she did for Light after she finished throwing up.

~*line*break*~

Breakfast was a rather uneventful but it shocked Hestia to find that Light and Reyna still had the appetites of their older selves, even their favourite foods were the same as back then. What surprised Hestia most was that Light insisted on drinking tea which, I might add, she rather loved. Reyna instead opted to eat a whole stack of thick pancakes.

"Now," Hestia announced after they have finished eating, "We shall go to visit other people."

"Who we viseet?" Light asked.

"My friends."

"Who Awntie Hestee fwens?" Light asked again.

"People you are going to meet."

"Who we mweet?"

"The people we are going to visit."

"Who we vis-"

"Nuff." Reyna said, "We viseet and mweet Awnt Tia fwens." **(Enough. We are going to visit and meet Aunt Tia's friends.)**

"Okee dokee lokee."

Hestia sent Reyna a thankful look and she changed her form. She grew taller and her mousy brown hair changed into a lighter shade of brown. Somehow, her firey (I know it should be fiery but her eyes have real flames so they are firey) amber eyes changed into an almost normal shade of dark brown. The only traces of the fire from before is the flickering her eyes do from brown to amber. That would easily be hidden by the mist. She changed from her usual dress into a dark purple mini dress and black trousers which matched Reyna's and Light's matching purple-blue ones.

"Let's go." Hestia took hold of the toddler's hands and brought them out of the Olympus state building.

She led them to a house and rang the doorbell. An old man opened the door and smiled when he saw Hestia. "My lady," he said, "And who are these children?"

"I'm babysitting them Samuel. Now tell me, how is your granddaughter?" Hestia asked as the old man -Samuel- led them in.

"She has quite the daughter of Hermes attitude even if she is just his legacy. I still wonder what to make of her stealing habits. She is but three my lady."

"Ah yes. I believe that part of her is much stronger than in you and your son. Of course she got that from her grandfather who just stole my comb a few days ago."

Samuel smiled a typical mischievous son of Hermes smile. "So children, what are your names?"

Reyna suddenly decided to play a shy little girl and hid behind Hestia. Light answered, "Me Wight. She Weyna."

Hestia glanced at the fireplace. It wasn't alight but the family living here was happy. That was enough. Hestia didn't always have to tend the flames for her job. Sometimes, all she needed was to make sure the family living in a house was happy. The flames of a happy family. That's an important flame which shouldn't ever perish.

"I see the flames in this house are moving along well. We'll take our leave for now. Light, Reyna. Let's go. We still have a few houses to visit."

Hestia's comment left Samuel a bit confused but the children happily grabbed on to her hands and left the house.

A few houses later, Hestia was done with her visits, so she decided to take the children on a picnic. The three sat on a red and white checkered picnic blanket on a daisy meadow. Hestia was teaching them how to make daisy chains but with their chubby, clumsy, baby fingers, they didn't quite succeed in it. At last Light gave up but Reyna remained persistent.

"Awntie Hestee. Me hungwy. Can eat now?" Light asked.

"We could, but we should wait for Reyna first."

"But Weyna take wong time fol chain." **(But Reyna takes a long time for the chain)**

"I did it!" Reyna yelled happily.

"Yay!" Light cheered, "We eat now."

"Kay kay."

Hestia served them peanut butter sandwiches. In truth it quite amused her to see two three year olds, who had perfectly full grown permanent teeth (how that fit in their mouths, not a person knew), eating peanut butter sandwiches as if it was the most natural thing ever.

"Ma'am," A voice said from behind her.

Hestia turned to see a policeman. Her flickering brown and amber eyes widened. Hestia asked, "Yes?"

"This meadow is off limits because of construction."

"Construction? You mean you're going to mess up the daisies and the meadow?"

"Yes. In a few months there will be a new mall here."

"You're going to mess up this beautiful meadow for a mall?!"

"Not me ma'am. Someone else. The owner for the new mall."

"But still. This lovely meadow?"

"Yes."

"No!" Light yelled, "Mommy always bwing us picnic heyew. No wuin pwetty meadow and daisy." **(No! Mommy always brings us here for picnics. You can't ruin this pretty meadow and those wonderful daisies.)**

Hestia wanted to raise an eyebrow. Mommy? Was this girl an actress or something?

"Yes." Reyna agreed, "Me and Wight and mommy wike it here. It pewfect picnic pwace."

Mommy? Again? Maybe both of them were actresses who secretly work for one of Apollo's children and… Okay. Now Hestia's getting off track. Maybe she has the godly version of ADHD. ADHD4G. Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder for gods.

"Well but I can't quite change that."

The kids pouted. Then, they ran away yelling, "NO DESTROY MEADOW!" and "NATURE HATER MEANIE!"

"Girls!" Hestia called, "You can't go there! We don't know where the construction is! Girls!"

Hestia chased after the two toddlers, leaving the policeman gaping at how Reyna called him an evil nature destroyer. Why he did that is a mystery.

As soon as Hestia got out of sight of the police something hit her in her head very hard. The last thing she recalled before losing consciousness was that she felt someone clamping something around her wrist. Maybe it was a bracelet.

~*line*break*~

"Reyna?"

"Yes Light?"

"Why the Tartarus did we call Aunt Hestia mommy?"

"You started it!"

"How long are we staying here?"

"I don't know."

The two toddlers were currently behind a large rock biding from the nature hater meanie policeman from before.

"Let's go find Aunt Hestia." Light suggested after eighteen seconds.

Reyna looked at her in disbelief, "It's just been two minutes since we ran off."

"But I'm bored…"

"You did say you aren't ADHD. You should be able to last ten more minutes."

Another eighteen seconds later, Light asked, "Can we find Aunt Hestia now?"

"Gods. You are more hyper than Night made you out to be. I think you should be ADHD." Reyna stood up, "Let's go."

Reyna did find Light's hyper activeness annoying but she can't deny that she was ADHD and she was getting bored. The two walked + crawled back to where they ran away from and Reyna spotted the policeman from before. She pulled Light behind a boulder that was coincidentally there and covered her mouth.

"Light. I see the policeman."

"Oh Styx. Can't anything ever be easy? So praetor what's the plan?"

"I'd usually go for distract and attack but he's a mortal, and I just spotted, well not spotted something."

"What?"

"I can't see Lady Hestia."

"Wait what!?" Light's voice rose as she tried to get a view on the policeman and Lady Hestia.

"Can you search for her Oh Magical Legacy of Hecate, Poseidon, Venus and Fortuna?" Reyna teased.

"Shut it Rey. I'm a sorceress. Legacy of Poseidon is my twin, legacy of Fortuna is my brother, and legacy of Venus and daughter of Poseidon was my mother. I still find it strange that our ancestry was split evenly among us." Light scowled.

"Just search."

Light shut her eyes and placed her hands on the ground. She concentrated on letting her magic seep through the ground to search for the presence of their current patron. She opened her eyes and fell to the floor.

"Reyna, I have good news and bad. The good news is that my magical abilities aren't as limited as our physical abilities. In fact, I still have full control of them and the amount of it is strangely the same as when I was fifteen."

"Oh right. I forgot you were two years younger than me. So the bad news?"

"The bad news is that I can't find Aunt Hestia or any other immortal beings in the meadow or around a ten kilometer radius of this meadow."

"She left us?"

"No. She didn't leave us. Neither Aunt Hestia nor Lady Vesta would. I'm afraid that this time, we might just be dealing with something worse."

"This is bad. Are you saying that Lady Hestia is captured?"

"Yes. Exactly that, I believe I felt traces of magic a few meters away from here."

"Lead the way sorceress. We are definitely going to find Lady Hestia."

"Try to keep up praetor. I'm going to find my great aunt and I'm not waiting for slowpokes."

Was there a chance for two toddlers to find Hestia? Surely there's a high chance, because the detective toddlers are on the case.

Light: I had problems with this chapter, and please just await my next. It's going to be a Percy & Poseidon one. Hope it was humorous enough. Oh and Detective Toddlers is Reyna and Light's nickname.


	3. Chapter 3 Seaweed Brain II

Light: I had a little problem with this chapter but I hope it turns out fine. Did you like the misleading twist in the last chapter? I know I did. So let's get to the point. This chapter, as I'm sure you can see is about Percy and Poseidon. I do not own PJO and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3 Seaweed Brain I

_Percy_

Percy woke up to the sound of waves lapping against the sides of the boat, excuse me, personal cruise ship that belongs to his father. Quickly, the events of the previous day were replayed in his mind. Percy groaned. The Romans were great really but their pride gets rather annoying at times. Sometimes, Percy believes Roman pride to be just as annoying as Camp Jupiter's augur.

"Ah, Percy." Poseidon said from somewhere behind him. Percy had a mini panic attack. What was it that Reyna, Annabeth and Light said to do to keep their cover?

(**Annabeth, **_Reyna, _Light, everyone else)

**Act like a baby.**

"How do babies act?" Travis had asked.

"Hmm… I don't know," Katie 'pondered', "Oh right. You and Connor act like babies so you don't even need to ask."

_Speak baby talk._

"What does baby talk sound like?" Nico asked.

"Nonsense, I think." Pollux answered.

Not goo gu gaa ga nonsense. Those are for real babies and we're toddlers so more like this I believe. Whewe awe we gowing?

"Oh." Nico said.

**Do what babies will do.**

"What do babies do?" Percy asked.

Short attention spans. Not emotionally grief stricken. Laugh at every single thing they find funny. Not care if people will turn them into jackalopes. Look adorable. Be lovable. Naturally super cute. Attached to their parents. Act friendly to everyone. The list goes on, cousin dear. And you can even make up some of your own.

_Don't give a clue that we know that we are demigods._

Oh, and you can throw temper tantrums if you want.

_**LIGHT! **_(that was both Annabeth and Reyna)

What? Babies throw temper tantrums.

Percy thought he saw Reyna and Annabeth's eyes twitch. Well now might be the time to put said 'advice' to use.

"Daddy…"

"Would you like some milk?" Poseidon held up a baby bottle that had fishes literally swimming all over it.

"No."

"Why not. Mwilk white. Pwewcy onwy eat bwue mwilk."

Poseidon face palmed himself and changed the milk to a sapphire blue colour. "Now will you have it?"

"Okway." Percy held up his chubby baby hands for the blue milk and drank it.

"Were we go today?"

"We're going to meet your brothers."

"Pwewcy have bwothew?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Awe we thewe yet?"

"Yes. Actually we are."

Percy looked around. All he could see was the vast blue ocean. "But daddy we on ze watew stiww **(still)**. We cwan't be there yet."

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you that I live under the sea?"

Internally, Percy knew that but as a baby he believes that little him shouldn't know that he can breathe under water. "That no funny. If daddy live in watew then that mean daddy dwown. That mean that daddy dead and daddy become GHOST!"

Percy started running around his father's ship screaming, "GHOST! STAY AWAY! PWEWCY WANT TO WIV **(live)** STIWW! PWEWCY WANT TO SEE MOMMY AGAIN! DADDY MEAN! DADDY WANT TO KIWW PWEWCY! WAAAAH!" while Poseidon was chasing him yelling, "I'M NOT A GHOST! I'M REAL! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU! YOU WILL SEE SALLY AGAIN AND- NO DON'T CRY!"

That went on for 20 minutes, which was as long as little Percy's body could keep up with continuous vigorous activity. Poseidon finally managed to catch up to him and sat down next to the crying baby. "Are you alright Percy?"

"No." Percy said, large crocodile tears falling from his sea green eyes, "Daddy mean. Daddy want Pewcy to dwown. Pewcy no see mommy anymore."

Poseidon picked up Percy and plopped him on his lap, "I don't want to kill you Percy and you will see your mother again."

"But mommy say if you jump in water and no bweath, you dwown and die. Mommy say if you die you go to nice pwace ow **(or)** become ghost but daddy stiww here and daddy wive undewwatwew **(underwater)** so dat mean daddy dwown and die and become ghost and ghost mean so dat mean daddy mean." Percy ranted.

Poseidon had a hard time understanding Percy's mini rant but he did understand that Percy thought he was mean. "But Percy, you can touch me so that means that I am not dead."

Percy looked amused, "How daddy not dead if daddy dwown?"

"I'm not dead because," Poseidon looked around suspiciously before lowering his voice to a whisper, just to amuse his son, "I can breathe underwater."

"Weawy?" Percy asked.

"Really." Poseidon agreed.

"Can I bweath in watew too?"

"Yes. Of course you can. That's why we're going to visit your brothers, Tri-"

"Hey dad." A male voice called, "You sure are taking your sweet time up there."

Poseidon looked over the railings, Percy still in his arms, and saw a young man with short cropped black hair and sea green eyes very like his own. He looked very different than his usual appearance which for some reason included greenish skin. Today, his skin was a normal colour.

"Triton." Poseidon greeted, "I'm coming down right now." Poseidon looked at his mortal son and said, "Just hold on Percy and don't panic."

Percy nodded but he looked, scared, terrified, vulnerable, so unlike the hero of Olympus that everyone at camp looked up to.

Poseidon jumped overboard and transported his ship back to the docks. "Who's this?" Triton asked, dislike heavily lacing his two words. It was obvious that he thought Poseidon had another child.

"Percy, meet your brother Triton. Triton, this is Percy Jackson. A spell at CHB went wrong, this happened and now the Olympians, Hades and Hestia are required to take care of toddlers." Poseidon introduced and explained. Triton nodded. He understood but that doesn't mean he had to like it. Percy wasn't very pleased either but Light said that babies are friendly, who knows after this Percy might make friends with Triton and they'll be past the 'I hate you because you're competition to be father's favourite' stage.

Percy smiled. He could seriously have some fun in this form and no one could hurt him. He is, after all, just an innocent little baby. "Hi." Percy said shyly, "I'm Pewcy. Nice to meet you. Awe yoyu weawy Twiton? Wike fwom the Wittle Mewmaid. Do you have seven dauwters? Awe you mawwied to a mewmaid named Athena?"

Percy thought he could see a vein pop on Triton's forehead. It was so obvios how much Triton hated the Little Mermaid. They got so many facts wrong. Percy almost laughed at his face.

"Father, may I blast him now?"

"No."

"But-"

"Triton."

"Fine." Triton grumbled.

"You no answew my qwuestion yet." Percy said, pushing his luck just the slightest bit. Triton grumbled and swam to Poseidon's palace at the very bottom of the sea.

"That went quite well." Poseidon said, "Now let's swim. You have to meet the family."

"Twiton has two taiws." Percy noted, "And daddy has a gween taiw.

"Yes he does. Hmm… Maybe we should do that…" Poseidon snapped his fingers. A blue light came and enveloped Percy's legs for a second, changing it into a single waffle blue tail. "There. Now you have a tail too."

Percy stared at his new tail in disbelief and unconsciously clutched his blue dolphin tee shirt. To his relief, it was still there in its original size not a new, shorter size like Melody's shirt was when she turned into a mermaid in The Little Mermaid 2.

"Let's swim home now." Poseidon said letting Percy go to allow him to try out his new tail. Percy had trouble at first but he soon got used to it and he was swimming around and doing back flips in ten minutes.

Poseidon chuckled and took a hold of his hand and led him to his undersea palace. "Wow." Percy gasped out, "It pwetty."

"Yes. Yes it is. Let's go in shall we?"

"Okay."

On their way to the throne room Percy blubbered out random comments like, "That mewmaid has bwig tweeth,", "Why that dowphin is gween?" and "Wook daddy it a giant doggy fishy."

Poseidon patiently gave answers to all of Percy's comments. "That is a merman Percy and his teeth are shark teeth not big teeth." "That is a super rare species of emerald dolphins. Green is their natural colour." "That is a shark not a doggy fishy." Finally, Poseidon closed Percy's commentary by saying, "We're here."

The first thing Poseidon saw when he went in the throne room were Amphitrite and Triton. It appears that Triton was complaining about Percy comparing him to a white haired, bearded old man in a children's show.

"Hi Twiton!" Percy said, "Can you answew my question now?"

Triton huffed. Poseidon let Percy go so he can bond with, or annoy, whichever comes first, Triton.

"I see you gave the half blood a tail," Amphitrite said bitterly her crab claw horns snapping disdainfully through her flowing black hair.

"Give him a chance Amphitrite. It's just until Hecate and her children finds a cure. He is one of the heroes of Olympus." Poseidon said, purposefully hiding the fact that that might take months.

"Fine." Amphitrite said, her blue eyes flashed with annoyance.

Poseidon smiled, "Percy come here." Percy swam to Poseidon, who said, "This is err… Aunt Amphitrite."

Percy smiled an adorable childish smile and said, "Hi Auntie Amphy." He darted quickly behind Poseidon and whispered, "Auntie Amphy is pwetty."

Being a toddler, Percy decided that he might not be able to whisper properly yet so he whispered that really loudly so that Amphitrite could hear him. Hearing Annabeth praise her mom last night, he thought that kids praise everyone they looked up to and that might be a good way to warm up to his stepmother. Amphitrite blushed.

'_Score!' _Percy thought, _'Phase one to mission be nice to stepmother. Complete.' _He looked towards his fuming half-brother. _'Phase one to mission become an annoying little brother also complete… I feel like I'm forgetting something…' _Percy's tummy grumbled, _'Oh. That's it.'_

"Daddy." Percy said, "Pewcy hungwy."

Amphitrite's eyes widened. "Poseidon." She scolded, "Have you fed the poor boy yet?"

"Well… Um… No."

"I cannot believe you! He's a toddler and it's almost lunch. How could you not feed him!? He'll starve!" Amphitrite ranted. Triton agreed with his mother. Missing breakfast was horrible.

"Auntie Amphy." Percy said saving his father from his stepmother's wrath, "I want to eat. Whewe do I eat?"

"Follow me dear." Amphitrite said taking a hold of Percy's hand. Okay… Maybe phase one of mission be nice to stepmother worked too well…

Light: I know it is incomplete but I'm going overseas and I thought you deserve something to read. I'll finish it after I get back. Note: I have not proofread or edited this chapter yet. Nye everyone I'll be back in two weeks or something.


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost King III

Light: Hey. Sorry for not updating for so long. Or for not continuing that past chapter, but it was just a good place to end. And anyway, I had writers block for Percy's chap so I'll make this one Nico's. I actually have an idea for this one.

Nico: It's not bad is it?

Light: Go back in the story and act like a baby. You can blame my randomness for what you are going to do some of you might hate this chap but it just popped into my head and I had to just write it down.

~*start*now*~

Chapter 4 Ghost King III

"Papa, where we go?" Nico asked in Italian.

"We're going to visit Auntie Persephone Nico, do be nice to her." Hades answered in Italian, he assumed that Nico could speak his first language so much better than English in this form.

"Zia Sephny? I have Zia Sephny? Where Bianca? Why Bianca no visit Zia Sephny?" Nico asked as Hades paid the taxi driver. **(Zia is auntie in Italian)**

"Bianca is with mama." Hades answered. He can't exactly tell a three year old his sister died, went for rebirth, accidentally aged and turned into Hazel's two year older best friend Bianca in the Roman camp, can he? Little did he know, Nico already knew that… **(Anyone who wants this explained can PM me or if you don't have an account tell me in a review and I'll put it in the next chap AN) **Which reminds Hades, it's going to be Bianca's sixteenth birthday soon. He really should think of a good way to claim her and declare her Greek. But now, he has another problem. Persephone.

"Papa. Ghosts. Nico no like ghosts." Nico said looking at the DOA studio's see-through doors. Hades nearly chocked. Nico, Ghost King, doesn't like ghosts? Is this seriously Nico? Nico internally smirked, he has always wanted to say that. His father looked so shocked.

"Umm… Well then Nico… Why don't you close your eyes and count to one thousand and then the ghosts will be gone…" Hades said.

Nico managed to muster a serious face. A thousand? THAT'S TORTURE! "We no go there right?"

"Right." Hades said nervously.

"Okay… One, two, tee, poh, pive, six, nemee, ate, nain, ten…" Nico counted.

Hades made a dash into the DOA studios. He had to hurry. That was when Nico decided to drive his father crazy.

"Naintin, dwendy, potty, fiptee, nainty, nain hundled, nainnainnain, thousand. Ok. Nico count to thousand." Nico opened his eyes and panicked. "NOOO! GHOST! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Hades panicked and shadow travelled into his palace. When he arrived in his throne room, he locked Nico outside and then banged his head on his throne repeatedly. "Why. Did. I. not. Think. Of. Shadow. Travel. Earlier. I. am. So. Stupid."

Meanwhile, Nico was waiting outside, laughing like a maniac of a baby because the look on his father's face when he started yelling because of ghosts. Priceless. Truly priceless. Hermes would never have gotten such a look from the god of the dead if he had tried for an infinity. And all Nico needed was a little horrible 'innocent' counting, a de-aged form, and good acting skills.

Then he heard it. The epitome of doom for any child of Hades or Pluto. A woman humming Demi Lovato. No. it's not the singer children of Hades fears. It's the woman. It was PERSEPHONE!

'OH MY GODS!' Nico panicked, 'How am I supposed to act? Like a little angel? Like Percy? Lik.. like…'

Fear enveloped his heart. Tears flowed out from his eyes. He bit his lips but stopped when he realized that permanent teeth can make the soft baby lips he currently had bleed easily, then, he couldn't help it. When he involuntarily parted his lips. He wailed. "WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Persephone stopped humming. Nico could hear running footsteps. Elegant arms scooped him up from the floor and cradled him to its chest. "Shh… Calm down it's alright. I'm here." A voice cooed.

At first Nico calmed down, but then he realized who the person cradling him was and nearly got a heart attack. Persephone was cradling him and calming him down. Oh Styx. The door of the throne room opened. Hades stepped out and with more calmness than sice he first picked Nico up said, "Ah… Persephone… I see you have met Nico."

Persephone dropped him. Nico screamed. Seriously, what do these people want. To kill him?! He didn't even do anything yet. Hades waved his hand. Nico landed on soft fluffy soil. Whew. Good thing he didn't break his neck.

"THAT'S NICO!" Persephone screamed as if touching Nico was the most disgusting thought she could think of.

Nico internally glared at you, he thought, 'Shut it lady. You weren't the one who got picked up, cradled, _and_ cooed at like-like a BUNNY!'

"Yes actually… Hecate has asked me to take care of him because…" Hades said, but Persephone cut him off.

"Yes. Yes. The breaking glass. Light and Lou Ellen. Mother told me. But really? That's Nico? I imagined that he was uglier. But…. But…" Persephone said, "HE'S SOO CUTE! Oh if he was a slice of cake. I'd have eaten him by now."

Nico imagined Persephone eating a cake that was shaped like him. Horrible comparison. Nico is now more scared of Persephone than he was before. Nico edged closer to Hades. Better his death loving father than his cannibal stepmother.

"Oh, come here you." Persephone cooed picking Nico up again. Nico squirmed. His face portrayed distress and fear.

"Papa!" Nico yelled, "Mama say Nico no go with strange people. This lady strange."

Persephone cooed. She found Nico's broken English so cute. "Oh, don't be silly Nico. I'm you Auntie Persephone."

"No! Nico want be with papa not Zia Sephny! Zia scary!" Nico yelled.

"Umm… Persephone…" Hades said, "I think I should take care of him today… You can have him tomorrow."

Both of Hades' family members sent betrayed looks at him. Persephone because she wanted to take care of Nico, bring him to that lovely daisy meadow she loved so much, teach him gardening, teach him how to make daisy chains and… Oh what a beautiful time she was going to spend with the child she hoped was hers. Nico because how could his father let this crazy madwoman take him even for an hour, much less a day.

"Fine." Persephone pouted, "But I better have him tomorrow, or else."

Hades took Nico, "Okay."

Persephone teleported herself away from Hades' palace as Hades shielded Nico's eyes. When she was gone Hades turned Nico so that he looked at him and asked, "So Nico what do you want to do today?"

"Want to dwaw." Nico said.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nico want to draw."

"Did I hear you right? You said you wanted to draw?"

"Yes. Nico want draw."

"Okay…" Hades said, he was aware that Nico played guitar once every blue moon but he was pretty sure it was Hazel who liked to draw...

Hades went into his room, which was a mixture of blacks, whites, reds, and grays. He waved his hand and made Nico a crib similar to the one he used to have at Maria's house **(Or was it apartment)** and placed him there. Hades opened a big ebony wardrobe and Nico's eyes widened. The wardrobe was named 'Presents for The Kids' and he was pretty sure Hades wouldn't have chosen half those things by himself so… Persephone? But to Nico's understanding Persephone hated children of Hades… Or is she? Maybe Bianca and Hazel were right… She probably just wanted a son or daughter to take care of… Nico shook his head. He probably should think about that some other time.

Hades picked up a present from Hazel's section and slammed the doors shut. He took a few pieces of papers from a drawer labeled 'Paperwork' and gave them to Nico. "They were supposed to be Hazel's but I gave her a different one and I think she liked the paint set better. You can have them." Hades said, handing Nico a box of crayons.

Nico smiled and said, "Who Hazel?"

"She's umm… Bianca's friend." Hades answered.

"Okay." Nico answered, picking up the peach crayon. He wanted to draw Bianca. Hades smiled at his son as he went to his desk and started on his paperwork. He groaned involuntarily, those judges were supposed to judge not force him to pick where a few unlucky mortals were supposed to go. The first file was for Zoe Nightshade, it was a few years old but honestly, Hades usually managed to get to the new papers a millennium after they were filed so this Zoe was lucky.

A memory struck him… Wasn't this Zoe a friend of Bianca's? Yes… She was that hunter Bianca got so attached to after she joined. Why didn't she go to Elysium? That's where her place is supposed to be… Hades read through the file on all her negatives. Used to have feelings for Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo **(I'm weird don't judge me, it's like MalcomxBianca pairings in my view)** when he was 10, before he started flirting. Holds grudges to all men and boys over the age of 10. Hates Apollo. Doesn't forgive Heracles/Hercules for his wrongs in her millennia worth of life. Jealous of Thalia Grace because Artemis still likes her even after she turned down her offer for the hunters… And those were only from eight pages of the file. Excluding all explanations.

Hades picked up a fresh piece of paper and wrote down, _Given permission for a new chance at life. Initiate memory wipe. Send to Camp Jupiter with regards from Pluto to join fifth cohort. Claimed as a legacy of Pluto. Have Bianca explain her real origins when given time. _There. That was not really the truth but it was better than nothing, and fifth cohort was where his two daughters were situated so the hunter of Artemis should be fine.

Back at his crib, Nico got a brilliant idea, picked up a pink crayon and started to draw.

The next file was Lee Fletcher's. He died in the Battle of The Labyrinth. He should also be in Elysium. These judges were ridiculous. He should really replace them. Maybe with a child of Nemesis or a sorcerer… Sorcerers were good judges, or at least that's what he heard. He read through Lee's negatives, wait, scratch that, _negative_. Harbours feelings for Zoe Nightshade, a hunter of Artemis. That's it? He really should replace those judges.

He took a piece of paper and wrote down the same things as in Zoe's except that he was claimed as a son of Apollo instead. Hades sighed, he really was growing soft. He turned and checked on Nico. Hades' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He never knew Nico could draw! These drawings of his were masterpieces. Perhaps, Hades should keep them.

He picked up a few pieces of paper and looked through them. There was one of Bianca, one of Hecate and one of… Zeus' spawn. That one had the girl wearing a pink dress and there was a small tiny heart at the corner of the paper. Hades looked at Nico. He was writing on a piece of paper with a black crayon.

"Can I see what you are writing Nico?" Hades asked.

"Okay papa." Nico answered, giving Hades the paper.

Hades read aloud.

'Caro Thalia,

Tu sei bella e piacevole e mi piaci…' **(Google translate. Sorry for mistakes)**

"Dear Thalia,

You are pretty and nice and I like you…" Hades translated. Said god had a heart attack and fainted.

Nico squinted his eyes and looked at his dad, "Dad? Oh, great. Just great. It's not like I actually like her, she's my cousin. It was just supposed to give you a great big shock not a heart attack. And you even forgot to give me breakfast. And I'm hungry." The toddler looked at his dad and rolled his eyes before mumbling, "And I thought Zeus was the dramatic one. Hey dad. Are you up yet? Papa?"

Nico's tummy grumbled. "I'm hungry. Oh well. Time to go baby and cry."

Nico started wailing to wake his father up and once Hades was up he looked at the paper to make sure he was dreaming and fainted again. Nico wailed harder and the cycle repeated itself all over again.

In the end, Nico didn't get his food until dinner, when Hades was still hyperventilating. The feeling couldn't quite beat his hunger, but after he has eaten, Nico felt a strange satisfaction at the reaction he got from his father and decided that maybe Thalia would like to be in on the brilliant 'Scare our dads to Tartarus and back' plan.

~*E*N*D*~

Light: That was so fun to write. So… Give me some feedback maybe? Where I am, it's 3.23 p.m., Friday and I'm signing out and hiding. Hopefully I can find a place where Nico won't find me…


	5. Chapter 5 Lightning Queen IV

Light: Sorry for not updating quickly. I got banned from the computer/laptop/ipad if it's not for school. So yeah. I don't own PJO. I am just a normal PJO fan (Seriously, don't we have a cool name like how HP fans are Potterheads, and Taylor Swift fans are Swifties) who can't last a day without reading. So have fun reading.

~*State*Of*Grace*~

Note: _italic is Thalia-mind aka Inner Thalia_

Thalia could not believe this. She was in a huge pinch. A really huge one. One she cannot get out of even with her super awesome lightning powers. What kind of powerful pinch is she in you ask? The not so literal one and the very literal one. How did this happen you ask? Well, let us flashback to the beginning of the day, when the world was dark and the sun didn't shine.

Thalia woke up shivering, not because of the cold. It was because… Well she didn't know why it was… Oh… Maybe it was because of the cold. She shook her head and looked over at three year old Jason. Wait what? Back up? Jason was three. Thalia looked down at her own chubby hands.

Her world broke down and crashed in front of her. IT WAS A DREAM! She knew it was too good to be true but seriously, can't something go right just for once? Why oh why couldn't the months pass by in the blink of an eye like she dreamt it to be.

Tears welled up at the corners of Thalia's eyes. Inner Thalia panicked. _Hold it! You're not supposed to cry! You're supposed to be…_

Thalia-baby started wailing. Thalia-mind decided to be sterner. _You listen to me Thalia, you are not allowed to cry. Do not become an embarrassment to me!_

Thalia-baby wailed louder. _Stop stop stop! This wasn't supposed to happen! You're supposed to listen to Thallogic. When an older person with more authority than you orders you about you obey. Unless that person is a god._

However, Thalia-baby will not listen to Thallogic. (A feat which Thalia used to deem impossible. I mean, kids are terrified of her.) She kept crying up until Zeus ran into the room.

"Stop crying!" He demanded. Thalia-baby did not stop. Thalia-mind chuckled.

"I said stop!" He boomed louder. That, of course, made Thalia-baby cry louder.

That was when Hera came in. "What are you doing to the child!?" She shrieked, taking Thalia-baby in her arms. "That is not how you treat children! Right wittwe Thawee! Daddy is bad with chiwdwen wight?"

Thalia calmed down and she gurgled happily to Hera's cooing.

Inner Thalia's eyes widened. _Noo! Mini me don't succumb to the evil one! Cry! Cry! Cry!_

Baby-Thalia started playing with Hera's long hair.

_You silly girl succumb to Thallogic! Cry!_

"I am good with children!" Zeus protested, "It's just that she won't succumb to Zeulogic which states that everyone must bow down before Zeus."

If Hera and Thalia were anime characters, they would sweatdrop.

Hera pushed Thalia into Zeus's arms. "Wash her," She ordered, "And Jason too. Then feed them breakfast. I am going to work so you will take care of them today."

"But I don't-" Hera walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Zeus looked at Thalia.

"Guu~~~" Thalia mumbled. She should seriously stop letting the hunters drag her to watching Good Luck Charlie. They only watch it to fuss and fangirl over the baby anyway.

~*Never*Grow*Up*~

Now was the time of an epic battle. It was an unbelievable happening that was between Thalia and Zeus, right after Thalia-mind managed to take complete control over Thalia-baby. What was Jason doing? He was peacefully drinking strawberry milk from a bottle that Zeus gave him. It was the HL Marigold strawberry milk. According to Jason it was 'The Best Stwawbwewwy Miwk EVEW'. But well, at least he has breakfast entertainment.

"Eat." Zeus ordered.

"No." Thalia said.

"Just bow down to Zeulogic already and eat your sweet peas!" Zeus said desperately trying to shove a spoonful of sweet peas into Thalia's firmly closed mouth.

Thalia shook her head.

"WHY WON'T YOU EAT THE PEAS!?"

"Gross." Thalia answered.

"They are not gross, they are delicious."

"Daddy, they gwoss. Daddy pwuke into dwem." Jason said.

"I did not." Zeus protested.

He actually did. He tried to prove that the sweet peas were tasty and then puked them back into the bowl he tried to feed Thalia with. Like that episode of Good Luck Charlie. It happened with sweet peas too. What a coincidence.

Thalia jumped down from her high chair (she has good reflexes for a baby) and toddled over to the fridge. She grabbed some cold leftover pizza and her brother.

"Kay Jay Jay, wet's go pway." Thalia said.

"I want see Pipew." Jason informed her.

"Okay." Thalia turned to Zeus.

"Daddy, take us to Pipew." Thalia demanded.

"No."

"Pwease?" Jason begged, his sky blue eyes were large an innocent. With a jolt, Thalia realized that Jason was giving her father bambi eyes. Like the ones Annabeth said Nudge gave Max in Maximum Ride. You know those large innocent ones nobody can resist.

Zeus resisted for a while but then he finally succumbed to the power of the bambi eyes. _Okay. New Thallogic. Bambi eyes are the epitome of power._

~*Crazier*~

Thalia was playing with a cloud (which is solid for a child of Zeus). She and her father were near Poseidon's territory because Thalia wanted to see Percy but Zeus was not comfortable –pardon me- scared to enter his older brother's territory.

"ZEUS!" A voice boomed.

Thalia turned from her cloud shaping to see shadows forming around the sand. It came out to reveal Hades and Nico. Thalia shot him a hostile look that asked why he was there.

'I'll explain later.' He mouthed.

"You go play Nico." Hades said, putting Nico down.

'Okay, so I'll explain now.' Nico mouthed as Hades yelled out, "EXPLAIN!"

Nico rushed over to where Thalia was and said, "Imighthavesortofgotdadtothin kIlikedyouinthemorethanthefr iendorfamilyway."

"I didn't catch that." Thalia answered slowly.

"Dad thinks I like you." He said just as slowly.

"Why'd you do that?" Thalia asked, she sounded very annoyed. She was still playing with the cloud in her hands.

"I was trying to scare/shock dad a bit…" Nico confessed.

"By saying you like me as in like in not a sister way." Thalia asked forming a dagger with the cloud.

"Please don't kill me." Nico begged.

"Why would I kill you?" Thalia asked, her voice dripping with malice, "It's not as if this dagger is completely solid and harmful if I'm the one holding it, and it's not like I'm a HUNTER OF ARTEMIS or anything."

"I'm sorry! I was actually trying to draw a Barbie doll like the ones that the younger Aphrodite girls play with!"

_The heck?_ "I have no idea what that was about but what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Will you follow up the charade to form a scare our dads to Tartarus and back plan?"

Thalia spared a glance at their dads who were arguing. They were going to look this way sometime soon. Thalia changed the shape of the dagger.

"JUST SEE!" Hades yelled at her father. They both turned to look at the two toddlers.

Now was her chance.

Thalia gave the cloud –now in the shape of a hastily made heart- to Nico. "Change the name of the plan and we might have a deal." She whispered viciously, with a very pleasant face, even throwing in a small blush. Nico wondered how she could look like a tiny tot who had a crush while speaking such malicious words.

Nico accepted the cloud (which quickly evaporated) and blushed. Hey, he and Bianca used to take acting lessons in Westover Hall. (Bianca forced him. She used those scary eyes which were so wide and unnatural that it scared the, back then, poor ten year old.)

Thalia giggled. She was good at acting.

Two very girly squeals came from next to them, followed by two hard rocks falling onto the soft sand. The two demitots turned to see what happened only to see that their fathers were on the sand unconscious.

"I think we did our act all too well." Nico said.

"Quoting Taylor Swift now are you?" Thalia asked, examining her father critically.

"Not my fault I that my cabin is behind Poseidon cabin. Light has Taylor Swift blasting on full volume from when she wakes up to 5 p.m. and that girl wakes up way too early. How do you even know that was a Taylor Swift song anyway?"

"Some of the hunters are Swifties." Thalia informed him. They continued looking around the beach.

"Why did I hear two girls screaming just now?" Thalia asked.

"And I don't quite see those two rocks I heard falling…" Nico mentioned at the same time.

"Those were our dads oh cousin of mine." Nico answered as Thalia said, "Those were our dads dimwit."

"Oh."

"How are we getting home?" Thalia suddenly asked. That was the first pinch. The second?

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" A monster screamed.

The two demigods turned around. Nico wondered why a giant earwig was coming out from the sea. Shouldn't it come out from under the ground?

"Is that a giant earwig?" Thalia asked skeptically.

"I think so…" Nico said.

The earwig swooped down and grabbed the demitots with its pinchers. That was the literal pinch.

"I thought these things were for their wings!" Thalia screamed, she started panicking.

"I guess it doesn't apply for monster earwigs." Nico said calmly.

Thalia scowled. She summoned lightning and struck the earwig, which… Didn't budge.

"That is one strong earwig." Nico commented as Thalia struck lightning bolt after lightning bolt at the earwig.

"WELL CAN YOU DO BETTER!?" Thalia screamed.

"Yes actually. Watch and learn my dear cousin." Nico said, he swung his legs back and forth, one of them hit Thalia in the shin.

Thalia's eyes started tearing up, "Wha- what are you… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nico looked at her and nodded, that was good, he then proceeded to pinching himself hard. His baby-side took over. He started wailing with the Daughter of Zeus.

"ZIA SEPHNY! PAPAAAAAAAAA!" Nico wailed.

Thalia, who got Nico's idea also started wailing louder.

Then Persephone came with all her springtime (although it was summer) glory.

She screamed and ran away yelling "HELP! EARWIG!"

"The one person who could have rescued us is scared of earwigs?" Nico deadpanned.

"Keep wailing ghost king. We might capture Hera's attention next." Thalia demanded.

And so they wailed.

Soon. Persephone came back. The bad news; she was still hysterical. The good news; she had Hera, Zeus and Hades with her. The other bad news; the earwig was curving it's body and preparing for its meal, namely, two tasty demitots. Now the wailing was accompanied by occasional screams.

"Seriously Persephone? It's just a bug." Hera said calmly snapping her fingers. A giant boot came and squashed the earwig, narrowly missing the two toddlers.

After they got their bearings right again, the two toddlers ran to their 'parents'.

"Thank you Zia Sephny." Nico said shyly, Persephone hugged the little boy tightly.

Hades looked on in wonder. What exactly did Persephone do? If Hades recalled correctly, she was on the verge of climbing up a tree to hide in those little holes that squirrels use as their nests.

Thalia pointedly ignored her father, instead she decided on sucking up to 'Mommy Hewa'.

Zeus looked on in dismay as his daughter was fussed over by his wife. First she falls in love with the death spawn now she's being cuddled by her sort-of-enemy.

What has the world come to?

~*Enchanted*~

Light: Okay so Lexie Daughter of Athena and I were talking about names for our fandom. I suggested Demigods and Half-Bloods, and she suggested Olympiacs (It stands for Olympians + maniacs). We'd really appreciate it if you help choose a name for our fandom or even suggest a new one. I am going to put up a poll about this also so you can also vote there. Please take note that the poll will be up after this chapter is done. I'll publish up the unfinished up later on tonight. Sorry for not updating sooner. ~3.22 p.m. and I've done more than half of the story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for Thalia's verdict.

Light: The story is now done and we have one vote for Olympiac. The poll is now up. 12.04 p.m. and I'm signing out.


	6. Chapter 6 Pranking Princes V

Light: *Watches TV screen*

Nico: What's she doing.

Thalia: Apparently, she's rewatching Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.

Nico: Wasn't Percy supposed to make sure that didn't happen.

Thalia: *points to Percy who was also watching Shinkenger*

Shinkenger episode 6: *ends*

Light: Aww… That was one of my favourite Kotoha episodes…

Percy: You like all Kotoha episodes.

Light: Shut it Water Head. Oh well I guess I'll watch Boukenger and Goseiger now. I'll continue Shinkenger tomorrow. *Watches Boukenger*

Nico: … Does she remember about her stories?

Thalia: She was reading Shinkenger fanfiction yesterday so I think she does.

Nico: So… Umm… Enjoy the chapter?

Thalia: Shinkenger, Boukenger and Goseiger which were mentioned above belongs to the Super Sentai Series which belongs to Toei, Magiranger belongs to them too, and PJO is Rick Riordan's.

~*IPPITSU*SOUJOU*~

"I think we should do the pony prank." Connor stated.

"We don't have a pony." Travis said.

"The chicken prank?"

"Good idea but…. We can't exactly reach the top of that door can we old buddy old pal?"

"Do you have any better ideas then Trave?" Connor asked, pouting and using his old nickname for his brother, "It has to be quick and easy, dad will be home soon."

Travis thought for a while and snapped his fingers, "I have an idea!"

~*TENKA*GOMEN*~

"Here you go Amphitrite, flowers from Persephone. They're still in tip top shape." Hermes said handing over the package to Amphitrite. He saw Percy staring at his food next to her.

"See you!" Hermes said, he ruffled Percy's hair and flew away, "I've got to check on my sons."

Hermes flew back to Olympus. Hmm… He should probably check on them. He made an attempt to break into Travis's and Connor's minds. Wondering what they were thinking of at that exact time. He was blocked by a wall. That was strange… Mind-Hermes knocked on the wall. It was solid… Only gods and maybe titans could make a solid wall like this to stop other gods from penetrating their minds.

He decided to actually see what they were doing instead. This time a curtain of darkness appeared in his line of vision. "AAAAH! Who turned out the lights?!" Hermes panicked.

_BAM! _Hermes opened his eyes.

"GET OF ME!" A female yelled. She had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. She had on a light blue shirt over a dark blue jacket and a light blue knee-length skirt along with lighter blue socks and navy flats. (I just made up the clothes) She flew on a broom. Only, it looked like a rocket.

"URARA!" George yelled, "Do you have a rat for me?"

"Shut it George," Martha yelled back, "Hi Urara."

"Urara?" Hermes asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?"

"I'm shopping for groceries and no George I don't have a rat." The blue magiranger stated.

"In America?"

Urara gave Hermes a 'well obviously' look. Like the one Artemis always gives Apollo.

"Bye Hermes," She said flying away.

"Well… That was weird and random." Hermes mumbled. "Hecate should take better care of her warriors. First Harry Potter and Septimus Heap now she has the Super Sentai running around as well. Father would have a rampage if he knew that the sentai who aren't needed still has their powers."

Hermes flew on, Urara way out of his mind (most of Hecate's warriors are odd anyway). His thoughts were preoccupied by his inability to read his sons minds and watch over their actions like he was supposed to be able to.

~*Maji*Maji*Majika*~

"Ready Connor?" Travis asked, he was holding a camera and a red permanent marker.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Connor answered grinning from ear to ear, he held a cannon. Oh this was going to be priceless.

~*Shirokuji*Muchuu*Shinkenger*Ginmakuban*~

Hermes's hand hovered over the doorknob. He had a bad feeling about entering his own house. And that was a bad thing. In the end he decided what the heck, it's not like the boys could have pooped over all his packages or something. He turned his doorknob.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Hermes felt something wet and gross hit his face, stomach and leg with great force. A cannonball hit him and he fell back. His head hit the door and he blacked out. Entering his house was a bad idea.

~*Samurai*Sentai*Shinkenger*Mairu*~

"Hey Travis I think we knocked dad out." Connor pointed out to his brother.

"All the better to embarrass him dear brother," Travis answered drawing on his father, "Help me with the dolls."

"ACTION FIGURES!" Connor protested but he helped Travis anyway.

"Whatever." Travis said. He aligned the last doll -excuse me- action figure and stood back satisfied.

"Dear brother, I believe this to be our masterpiece." Travis said snapping pictures of his dad from every angle.

Hermes gasped as he sat up. He heard everything. Travis and Connor were speaking like they normally would. Not that nonsense babbling he could barely make a heads or tail of. The boys squealed as their father sat up.

"You- You two- AAH!" Hermes yelled.

"Dad?" Travis asked, "What wong?"

"Stop speaking like babies! I heard you! And- and- YOU POOPED ALL OVER MY HOUSE!?" Hermes asked.

Hermes looked around his house. There was poop all over it. The curtains were smeared with poop. The tables had piles of poop on it and his computer was also smeared with poop! All around him were these little power ranger dolls and eww.. What is that smell?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE? WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY POWER RANGER DOLLS!? AND WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SMELL?"

Travis took out a paper shredder and shredded a few diapers. The shredded diapers fell all over Hermes.

"SURPRISE!" He yelled, "You just fell for the Super Sentai Diaper Cannon prank!"

"You smeared my house with baby poop for a prank!?" Hermes said panicking, he didn't quite care that the boys weren't speaking baby talk, his house was a mess!

"DAD!" Connor yelled, "We're not that undignified! This is horse poop."

The things that had before hit Hermes with such brutal strength fell from his face.

"Is that?" Hermes asked panicking even more.

"That wasn't us either." Travis consoled, "It was Aphrodite's poodle."

Hermes fainted again. The diapers which contained poodle poop were still on his lap.

"I think dad couldn't handle our awesome prank." Connor said.

"I know. I mean look at this." Travis motioned his hands towards the room. The two looked around.

"I think we went overboard with the poop." Connor said.

"And the action figures were unneeded." Travis pointed out.

"How could you say that?!" Connor yelled outraged.

"It's just power rangers. Chill." Travis said.

"IT'S SUPER SENTAI NOT POWER RANGERS!"

Travis knew that Connor could get into a huge frenzy about the super sentai/power ranger thing so he decided to change the subject before he started giving a Super Sentai lecture.

"Well we should start cleaning up…" Travis said.

"It's poop!" Connor yelled.

"Yes, so?"

Just then, two three year olds ran into the room.

"Hi Travis and Connor." Light greeted.

"We are here to ask you a few questions." Reyna continued.

"Is that?" Light gasped as she picked up a yellow action figure, "It is! It's ShinkenYellow! Ahh~ Kotoha was such a good sentai. She's the best shinkenger"

"I prefer Ryuunosuke." Connor said picking up a blue one.

"LIGHT!"

"CONNOR!"

"Yes?"

"The questions." Reyna reminded.

"Cleaning up horse poop." Travis said.

"Have you seen Aunt Hestia?" Light asked.

"Nope." Connor answered.

"Good luck cleaning." Reyna said, as she dragged Light out of the house.

"Can't you help?" Travis asked.

"Okay!" Light said, snapping her fingers. The horse poop covered room now sparkled with glitter.

"What was that for?" Connor asked.

"Glitter makes everything better." Light said.

"And you make everything worse!" Reyna yelled dragging Light away. "BYE!"

"That didn't help at all." Connor pointed out as Reyna slammed the giant door.

"You think?"

~*Inochi*wo*Mamoritai*~

"Ugh, what happened?" Hermes asked opening his eyes. The day's experience came back to him quickly. He stood up quickly. His shirt was still covered in poodle poop and diapers but his house was clean. The power ranger action figures were neatly placed on a low table.

"Mowning dady!" Connor yelled.

Hermes looked at his son blankly.

"Where's Travis?" He asked and Connor felt his hopes rise, perhaps Hermes didn't remember that he heard the two talking like normal people.

"Thewe!" Connor told his dad, pointing to the cushions. Travis was in reality hiding from his father.

Hermes gathered Travis from the cushions and dumped the two on the cushions instead. He took on the strict persona that he hardly ever uses and said, "Explain!"

"Expwain what?" Travis asked.

"Don't play dumb Travis I know that you have your normal minds."

Travis tilted his head in a way that suggested he had no idea what he was talking about. Hermes gave him a glare as terrifying as Zeus's.

"Fine!" Travis relented, "The potion put us into our three year old bodies but we still have our normal minds."

Connor continued, "It also gives us baby emotions and physical abilities which is why we can't be in camp. We can't go around camp where there are many dangerous people when we can barely even take a few steps without tripping."

"However it decided to let us keep our appetites and that is why you need to feed us."

"After you change and shower."

"Because we don't want someone covered in bird poop to feed us."

"BIRD POOP! YOU SAID IT WAS POODLE POOP!" Hermes yelled.

"Umm…" Travis stuttered, "Anyway you should feed us quickly, if we're really hungry we cry. Like this." Travis kicked Connor lightly.

"WAAAAAAH!" Connor cried.

Hermes made an attempt to pick up Connor who cried harder.

"FINE!" Hermes announced running to take a quick shower.

In a few hours time, Hermes managed to feed the boys who managed to blackmail him to keep the fact that they blew up the secret a secret. Hermes made a mental note that a picture of someone covered with bird poop in diapers (the boys won't say how they managed that) surrounded by horse poop and covered with permanent marker drawings make good blackmail material. It also made a good prank. Not that he'll ever admit that.

Especially when the permanent marker drawings were still on his face. He could make out a rabbit, a sun, lots of swirls and kitty whiskers and also 'big' in Japanese kanji. He figured that that one was courtesy of Connor who rambled on about the Super Sentai all through dinner. He almost fainted when Hermes revealed that they were real. All of them. He was quite quiet all through the remaining dinnertime after that.

"Thanks for dinner dad." Travis said jumping down from his high chair, he landed on his bottom. Connor did the same.

"George and Martha have been ringing." Connor pointed out.

Hermes checked his caduceus-phone and saw that he still has a lot of work to do.

"We won't cover the house in poop this time." Travis said, toddling over to his father and pushing his dad out of the door.

"You can go work dad." Connor continued, helping his brother.

"BYE!" They yelled slamming the door behind their dad.

"Chicken prank?" Connor suggested.

"Chicken prank." Travis agreed.

Hermes didn't quite know what the strange feeling of foreboding he had was until he was covered in chicken feathers and shredded paper. And he didn't quite know why Urara being in America troubled him so. He was sure it had something to do with one of Hecate's warnings but he can't remember which. Hecate gives a lot of warnings but he can't remember a single one that was about any of her warriors. In the end Hermes tried to convince himself that he was being paranoid. _It was probably nothing._

This time, Hermes wasn't so sure of himself.

~*IKKEN*RAKUCHAKU*~

Light: Not one of my best and probably not very funny but it will do. Thanks to Nika Nicolette for both the prank ideas. Don't forget to vote and the super sentai people won't be in there permanently. Just a random guest appearance and foreshadowing. Thanks for reading. 8.24 and I'm signing out. ~


	7. AN and mini story

Light: I'll just put in the same AN as in Travel Through Time but with a different mini-story.

~*A*N*~

Light: … Hi?

Thalia: You don't update for ages and that's what you say? Hi? WITH A QUESTION MARK!

Light: I HAVE A GOOD REASON!

Thalia: Which is?

Light: O Levels. I'd update still every once in a blue moon if I didn't get banned from the computer except during the term holidays, this one which I spent on Babysitting Problem.

Thalia: Oh so you'll spend the next one on this story then?

Light: Yup, if I want my 8 O's and A's to be just a dream.

Thalia: So is that a yes?

Light: NOOOO! I really want those As and hopefully A*s I like stars! And A*s are good! So are As even if A*s are better…

Thalia: Then the stories?

Light: I might update Babysitting problem once in June but not this story… The chapters take me at least three days, usually five, filled with writing. My chances for high marks will decrease if I keep on with this one. Oh, and I might maybe make a drably sort of Super Sentai (My current craze) and PJO crossover during my free time, but I can't continue this one at all. I'll just destroy this story if and my O levels if I do. Sorry. I will say that if I don't update by the first week of December that means that I'm probably on a 'I think I failed my O levels' mood or I'm dead or maybe overseas.

Thalia: December?!

Light: O Levels are going to be on October/November… Once again I am really sorry but I am not giving up on this story. The first thing I'll do in December will be making Light less of a mary-sue. I hope you'll bear with me until then… I'm putting in a couple of short stories at the bottom of this AN. That way you didn't waste your time here for nothing. They'll be in dialog form though. Thank you and sorry. The words inside the ~*~ is the title of the mini story.

~*Light*Weight*~

Bianca: *Eats a huge sandwich and looks around class* How come the people who eats more are the light, short and small ones?

Night: *Stares pointedly at Light. Night was only drinking water for lunch* I don't know.

Light: *Looks at her packed lunch and breaktime snack which she eats alone* What are you looking at me for? Bianca is smaller than me!

Night: You're lighter. End of story!

Light: Of course I'm lighter. I mean, I am Light.

Night: I was talking about your weight...

Light: Oh~ *Eats her chicken popcorn*

(AN: Other than the weird Light joke. That conversation actually happened. I don't remember if I got the food right though)

~*Chemistry*Lesson*~

Teacher: Do you understand?

Students: Yes.

Leo: *In deep thought*

Piper: Something wrong?

Leo: No, I was just thinking that wouldn't it make more sense for the exothermic reaction example we were given to be me being super sad after finishing up a very delicious cake?

Piper: *blinks* What?

Leo: *rambles on* and then the Endothermic reaction should be me being really happy after finding this humugous delicious large chocolate cheesecake with a ridiculously long expiry date.

Piper: *resigns herself to Leo's weirdness* And then the cake would be finished and you'll be sad again.

Leo: *thinks and remembers one of Enid Blyton's stories* The cake would have a wishing spell in it!

Piper: *facepalms* Oh, Leo...

Jason: *Pops out of nowhere* What are you two talking about?

Piper: Nothing important. Absolutely nothing important.

Leo: *Thinks about how much Exothermic and Endothermic reminds him of the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series as made by Senior Scribe Rick Riordan*

(AN: I think I like Chemistry more than I realise... What Leo thought is what I thought... CAKE~~~~~~~)

Light: That's it. I'm really sorry for disappointing you all. This story will now be in hiatus until the end of my O Level Exams.


End file.
